Dépasse toi, Moony
by Beebeul
Summary: Domine le monde, Moony. Dirige. Prend les rennes. Dépasse toi. Viens, allez, courrons.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient encore et pour toujours à J.K Rowling._  
_

Sinon me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur cette fois-ci le couple SB/RL. Ça se passe à la fin de la 5ème année de Harry, je voulais juste montrer ce que pouvait penser Remus quelques jours après la mort de Sirius. Même si c'est plus un souvenir. :)

Bonne lecture. ^ ^

* * *

_Domine le monde, Moony._

_Dirige. Prend les rennes._

_Dépasse toi._

_Viens, allez, courrons. _

_Mais cours. Réellement._

_Sens tes poumons s'enflammer. Tes jambes s'engourdirent et surtout. Le plus important._

_Sens ton cœur battre._

_Regarde les couloirs se défiler, sourie en voyant à quel point le visage de nos camarades sont surpris par notre course à travers le château. _

_Moi, je sourie de voir ton visage si éclairé et tes yeux dorés s'illuminer pour seulement partager ce moment avec moi._

_Ressens-tu pleinement ce frisson qui parcoure ton corps alors que le vent du parc nous assaillit ?_

_Ferme les yeux, Moony. Apprécie._

_Je te pousse dans le lac et tu sursautes à un tel point que je sais que tu n'as pas laissé sortir un tout petit peu la bête. _

_Crachotant et hurlant d'indignation, tu m'insultes mais je ne veux que t'aider. _

_Je m'approche doucement avec un doux sourire et tu me laisses faire. Je passe lentement mes jambes autour de ta taille comme si j'essayais d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage._

_Et tu me laisses faire._

_« Tu vois je te domine. Tu ne m'empêches pas. Comme toujours. Comme un putain de soumis et je ne le veux pas. Laisse le loup en toi sortir, s'exprimer. Laisse le. Aie confiance en moi, Moony. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Au contraire, tu me protégeras, tu nous protégeras. Affirme toi, Moony. »_

_Je te tends la main. Et tu l'acceptes naturellement._

_Nous sortons du lac, un peu frissonnant mais toutefois légers. _

_Je te pousse dans l'herbe et m'allonge sur toi. J'ai toujours adoré ton corps._

_Et soudainement sans que j'y réfléchisse, je te vole un baiser. _

_Je me lève un peu brusquement mais je te sourie pour te rassurer et me mets à reculer tout en te fixant. Tu sembles figer mais avant que je ne m'inquiète, un sourire fait son apparition au coin de ta bouche._

_Je pousse alors hors de mes lèvres entre ouvertes un de ces rires que tu aimes tant, celui qui ressemble à un aboiement. Je me tourne vers la forêt et je crie avec malice :_

_« Attrape moi, Moony ! Tu es loin de me dépasser à ce rythme. »_

_J'éclate encore une fois de rire et m'élance en direction de la forêt. Je sens que tu te lances à ma poursuite. Je sais à chaque fois quand tu te places dans mon ombre. _

_Alors je continue de courir, à en perdre haleine. Je crois que je ne sens plus mes jambes mais cela fait tellement de bien. _

_Tu me rattrapes de plus en plus, je sais que tu vas commencer à me protéger. _

_Ça me donne un peu plus de force, j'y suis presque, je ne veux pas que tu me domines ici. Ça se passera dans notre endroit. Même James et Peter n'y ont jamais mis les pieds._

_Je dévale la pente le sourire aux lèvres. Cette forêt n'est jamais inquiétante avec toi à mes côtés._

* * *

Je m'en rappelle encore parfaitement, je te regardais courir comme si le diable était à tes trousses et il l'était. J'ai toujours été un danger pour toi avant ce jour. Le loup n'était pas apprivoisé. Tu étais magnifique en cette fin d'après-midi à courir le sourire aux lèvres. J'aurai vraiment aimé m'arrêter et t'admirer mais tu voulais que je te protège alors le loup serait sous contrôle. Je ne pensais qu'à t'attraper et te dominer pour te protéger, à jamais.

Tu t'étais arrêté dans ce coin de forêt, notre endroit. Celui où le loup accompagné du chien restaient allonger étroitement collé l'un à l'autre sur le sol meuble.

Pas la moindre présence de cerf ou de rat.

C'était dans ces rares cas où le loup était contrôlé.

Je t'ai sauté dessus dans un bond parfaitement maîtrisé mais quand même bestial. Sirius, tu t'es retrouvé allongé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur avec néanmoins un sourire tendre.

On était resté comme cela pendant un court instant avant que je ne te vole un baiser. Le dernier qu'on s'est échangé.

Et je suis reparti en courant vers le château. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en ai rendu compte mais j'avais refoulé le loup qui grondait de plaisir pour t'avoir dominé. J'appréciais tout autant que la bête ce moment.

* * *

_Toujours allongé Sirius pensait avec soulagement que son Moony serait toujours là pour lui. Qu'il le protégera à jamais._

* * *

Et j'ai échoué.

C'était un accord, pas comme ceux des serments inviolable mais tout aussi important.

Tu me l'avais demandé. Ta seule demande et j'ai échoué.

Je me sens si mal.

Tu es mort maintenant.

Tu ne m'a pas seulement laissé mais aussi, Harry. Il est aussi seul que moi maintenant.

Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger mais j'y arriverais pour Harry.

Je te le promets, Patmol. Je te le promets.

Je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

Jusqu'à ma mort. Je serais dans son ombre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié de lire cet OS comme moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis même un petit "j'ai bien aimé" ou pour me dire que c'est tout simplement nul. :)


End file.
